


while flower blooms and falls, scars cure and buds shoot

by svntn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, but less flower shop and more shop filled of green leaf plants, disconnect moments that will be worked in future fics mayhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntn/pseuds/svntn
Summary: wonwoo is content with his daily routines and relationships he's formed over his lifetime. what he isn't content with is outside forces pulling him from his comfort zone into an unknown.cue a tiny thief.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: You Made My Summer Fest





	while flower blooms and falls, scars cure and buds shoot

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt Y113 in You Make My Summer fic fest
> 
> #Y113: wonwoo is a witch with a cute lil’ herb garden and minghao is the hungry animal (your choice) spirit who keeps trying to steal some. Cue wonwoo catching him and minghao going into stiff defence mode bc he wants no help as wonwoo tries to take care of him. Slowly, hao opens up and wonwoo manages to befriend the spirit.
> 
> also hi hello title is taken from Fallin' Flower lyrics because that's what drove a good portion of this fic to get to where it is.

A soft light poured in through the shop windows, offering more warmth to its current inhabitant and the plants littering about here and there. Unless you were paying thorough attention to your surroundings when stepping in, one could hit their head on a hanging pot and stub their toe all at the same time. Not safe whatsoever but it somehow worked.

The mood of the shop was bright and oddly busy if Wonwoo could really say that. Busy by orders, the amount of plants and knicknacks, it was one's own pick. Though out of choice, his shop only offered a single spirit into it at a time, but his usual visitor count was under ten most days. He had capped that number by noon. The pace was a nice change to say the least. However a dull ache with each step he took brought attention the exhaustion slowly seeping into his bones,

Wonwoo was in the middle of conversing with a newly wandering spirit when he had detected his trap having gone off in the garden. At the same time, the gaze of the spirit, Jeonghan as he had introduced prior, opposite of him shifted from soft to suspicious. He couldn't blame Jeonghan either, because honestly, who wouldn't give a white magic holder a nasty look when they've captured another magical being, or well in this case, creature.

He thinks at least.

There was an odd aura he could sense coming off the captured. 

"Come back tomorrow and I'll have the amulet you requested ready.” He spoke gently with a sheepish grin. In quick motions he jotted down the necessary info for Jeonghan before escorting him out. Once they had passed through the door, Jeonghan kindly grinned, verbally agreeing on his return then but not without parting words. 

"Be cautious of what's stealing from you. You don't know what else it could take." The calm tone sent an unexpected shiver down his spine. Those blessed with the ability to see into the future or, well, predict the future even, gave Wonwoo a sense of unease. So as he watched the latter fade out of view, he hoped that the meaning behind the words weren't as scary as they sounded. Still, Wonwoo tucked away those words the spirit uttered just in case. 

Guilt. That was Wonwoo's immediate reaction when he finally sprinted to the outer back of the shop. Somehow...somehow his innocent trap intended to just capture whatever greedy thing was sneaking in, managed to conjure up a sort of karma. He blames the curiosity he had but was curbed out of annoyance his work was being stolen. Not that he really collected payment per say. Yet, he was still a healer by title and here he was.

Harming another magical.

In his defense, when he discovered he was being stolen from, herbs and other flora rooted out of their earth, Wonwoo expected a deer or something that reached above his knees. That wasn't the case as he collected the chipmunk to relocate him indoors. It was unmoving in his hands but very much still breathing, sides expanding and deflating per usual. 

Once inside, a kick to shut his door and a panicked look around on where to place the creature drew up a not so favorable location. Definitely not glamourous by any means but he laid the chipmunk onto the cushions of his sofa. Better than the pot drying in the kitchen, which had been his first thought, weirdly enough. His mind wasn't truly working properly in the flurry of panic.

Mumbling under his breath, he ghosted his hand over its body, aiming to heal the obvious burn injuries that Wonwoo had caused but just as he began the creature jumped awake and bolted (the best it could) off the furniture. _What just happened?_ He asked, frantically looking around for where the chipmunk went. 

It couldn't have gotten far, the whole left side of its body was burned which meant any sort of moving would hurt like hell. What was it doing??

Wonwoo massaged his temple and took a deep breath, a moment to collect his thoughts that were racing. This was not the kind of day he wanted. Furthest from. Once he figured out a plan of action, he let out a locating spell for the small creature. It didn't obviously take long as only so many things in his home cough let off an aura, especially a 180 kind since all he had were plants.

He leapt into action once locked onto where he scurried off too. Predictably one of Wonwoo's empty pots sitting by the back door to the garden. How it got into the object so quickly was another question. He reached into the pot, effectively collecting the wiggly chipmunk for a brief moment before it rightfully bit his thumb. Hard. Dropping the creature back onto the floor and it running off again.

Letting out a huff, Wonwoo called out to it, "What are you running for? I'm trying to help you!" and just as quickly as he spoke, the chipmunk froze in it's spot. The chipmunk let out an unexpected angry noise, it's aura becoming deep red with aggression. 

' _You_ want..to _help me?_ ' An angry voice echoed in Wonwoo's mind.

Oh, he really did it now. 

" _Help me_?" The chipmunk snapped having spun, the nimblest 180 he's ever witnessed, to face Wonwoo head-on. 

Literally.

A moment prior Wonwoo was craning his neck to keep his eye on the creature, but now he was eye-to-eye with a distrustfully, pretty boy. Wonwoo's mouth gaped at the abrupt shift, a small squeak succeeding. His hands braced the boy's shoulder out of impulse, the other moving to remove them just as quickly. The other's eyes held flame-like flecks within a melted brown that swallowed up anything his glare set itself on.

Regrettably, that appeared to be Wonwoo.

"Why the _hell_ would I accept help from _you_?” Okay, that was fair. Wonwoo couldn't refute that fact. Nonetheless, it was a part of who he was to extend an olive branch, and while he was the asshat who inconvenienced the other, he couldn't permit his actions to go without reparation. Keeping his gaze steady on the other, Wonwoo stood with uncommon poise. 

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you.” Wonwoo started, "I want to make it up to you.” Shuffling back slightly so he could hold his hand out in reconciliation. The other's gaze wavered at the action. The hope flourishing in Wonwoo's chest grew at that. If the other didn't accept, he wasn't sure what he would do next.

And in the next moment, Wonwoo's hand was slapped off. He rapidly blinked a few times. Lifting his head to search the latter. Well shit.

"I don't need your help." And in the next moment, the chipmunk form returned and limped it's way to the corner of the room. Curling up there and closing his eyes as if the exchange hadn't happened. Much to the other's comfort presumably. But at least he was sleeping, a decent way to regain strength and heal better. But still...

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Can I know your name at least?" Wonwoo did wait to make sure that he was heard. Not that there was a terrible amount of noise to drown it out anyway. It was late and only them in this section of his home. Nothing happened, so Wonwoo turned on his heel, reaching a hand back to scratch the back of his head. The defeat wasn't his favourite thing, but he'll have to settle till morning when he'd try again. Try harder-

‘Minghao.' The voice was small, rough really but it led a smile to Wonwoo's face. He resisted the itch to spin around, to let his smile fill the room with the bright hope he now had but constrained it. Clutching the edge to the door to let out his excitement before retiring behind it.

Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

  
  


The tickling of rain against the windows echoed through the unoccupied shop. A much welcome change from the previous day's warmth. As much of a lover of sun and heat, Wonwoo was very much a creature of overcast and cold air. Hence today's weather was a breath of fresh air, figuratively and literally, as the smell of rain gradually came in through the propped open door. A chill breeze came through every so often. Plus the traffic returned to normal the next day, which meant he had plenty of time to tend to the flora throughout the shop.

Humming a tune, his hands waved over a few of the shrivelled plants to provide assistance beyond what the water or soil could. It didn't help that there was a lack of sunshine. The task felt like a nuisance, but when he could feel the plant energizing, a small was brought to his face. Aside from his work helping humans and spirits feel better and rejuvenated no matter the previous trouble, Wonwoo took the pleasure in handling the plants and how they felt as well. It was endearing even though his friend once said it was ‘beyond weird, dude.' 

"Feel better friend." Wonwoo encouraged before moving onto the next. Sometime after, the scratching of tiny claws against the floor meant Minghao was roaming (limping) about. Most likely to try and get sun if he were to bet.

And Wonwoo was correct as he heard Minghao emit a small groan. A mutter of ‘are you kidding me?' following after.

"Cabin fever getting to you?" Wonwoo inquired, not averting his attention from a needy chamomile plant at the front of the large window. Today's primary task is repotting, re-soil and heal where needed. His second favourite thing, easily trumping his outdoor garden. He wouldn't say that aloud, though.

‘No thanks to you.' Minghao sniped, narrowing his eyes, ‘going outside would be suicide.' Wonwoo paused, tilting his head a bit. With the bird population hanging about the forest, Minghao certainly wasn't wrong but-

"I offered to heal you," Wonwoo nagged once more. He resumed repotting chamomile into the new soil, "the offers still there-"

‘No, thanks.'

"You'd be able to leave sooner."

‘I said, no.'

"Then you should stop sulking around." Wonwoo sing-songed with a dusting of his hands before moving the pot closer to the 'sun.' The witch stood up straight and gave his shop a quick look before settling his gaze on Minghao, who was still standing by the door to the back. No quicker than they exchanged looks did Minghao sniff, spin around and limp back to his corner. So Wonwoo guessed anyway. A chuckle came from him as he shook his head at the smaller creature.

"Minghao?" Wonwoo called for. He shuffled over to the door, not quite opening but just standing close enough so he could potentially hear the smaller.

‘What?' Minghao grumbled.

"Would you like to go out with me? To visit a friend of mine?" Wonwoo inquired, leaning against the wooden surface. "They're an uh shifter like you." He added in hopes of providing pros and raising Minghao's spirit even a little bit. It was the least Wonwoo could do since his nagging to heal the other was becoming much, and he just wanted to make Minghao even a little bit happy. Plus it was overdue since the last he visited.

It took a bit of time before an even quieter than before response came.

‘Yeah, sure.'

  
  


It took an unnecessary amount of effort and time in coaxing Minghao to let Wonwoo keep him somewhere "safe”, out of sight of any potential predators. As far as offering to allow the chipmunk to nestle into his coat pocket for the journey. Needless to say, Minghao wasn't having any of it. Still the back-up plan of having Wonwoo be a human crutch for human Minghao wasn't any better. 

So that's how they ended up wasting an hour arguing out logistics. It was too comical how much tension came from the pair when Wonwoo and Minghao walked up to a home. The owner hung about the porch with an extremely amused expression across his face. Wonwoo had too quickly taken Minghao out of his pocket, but it wasn't like Minghao partially lept to freedom anyway. The chipmunk created a safe distance, an undeniable scarlet aura coming from him. Crossing his arms over his chest, the owner let out a bellowing laugh when Wonwoo and his gaze met.

"Rough morning in paradise?”

"Hilarious, Chan.” Wonwoo greeted the other, a soft smile and hand extended. Chan took it with eagerness, almost throwing Wonwoo off into the bushes with the energy he exerted. The pair laughed it off. The feeling somehow transferred to Minghao as the mammal grinned from beyond grass bristles. It quickly wiped away when Chan glanced his way.

"Hyung, you know another familiar?” Chan questioned, stepping off the stoop to kneel down before Minghao. The chipmunk stilled, sniffing out the new person. The newbie didn't come off dangerous; however, Wonwoo didn't either, but their current situation said otherwise. A hand was extended out to him as if Minghao was a bloody cat so he could sniff him out. But it was welcomed as the next second Minghao felt comfortable since he was in the presence of a ferret spirit. 

"It's complicated..” Wonwoo sighed. Earning a chuckle from Chan.

"Hansol is out but come in guys,” Chan informed, standing straight once again before escorting the two into the house. It was something similar to Wonwoo's with the creaky boards, trinkets scattered about, pictures that moved and overall warmth that screamed ‘lived in.' To Minghao, it also smelled of two spirits, animals that it is.

"Would you guys like tea?” Chan disappeared through an entryway, leaving Minghao and Wonwoo to stall about the living space. Wonwoo nodded with a ‘please' before throwing his body onto the nearest sofa piece.

When Chan didn't hear a response from Minghao, his head peeked out from the kitchen. It was odd how he felt stupidly speechless in such a safe feeling environment, and it frustrated him. Chan must have sensed him as he smiled Minghao's way before disappearing once more, probably taking it as a silent ‘yes' which was what he wanted to say. His voice just decided to give up then.

"Oh!! And you're free to shift! There are spare clothes by the door.” Taking the gesture, he did such. A little off since he was standing in the open space, but Wonwoo wasn't paying him any attention. Thankfully so. Minghao quickly threw on the articles, picking at the hem of an almost too short t-shirt. 

"Hyung, you should introduce your friend!” Chan yelled from beyond. At that same moment, Wonwoo hadn't finally made himself comfortable but opted with a playful groan as he got up. It was very accidental to ruin such reasonable efforts, but Wonwoo wasn't offended by any means. As he moved across the room, he motioned for Minghao to follow him into the next room.

Setting himself, Wonwoo smiled brightly, "This is Minghao. I'm sure you guessed the rest of it.” Minghao pointedly glared his way after he finished. In all fairness, Chan was smart for being such a young age, and besides, ferrets were cunning little shits.

"I sensed it..” Chan hummed, "Did something happen to his leg and arm?” His brow rose at this inquiry, partly amused at the sudden shift of awkwardness that changed Wonwoo's smile into a pained one. The other part taking note of how Minghao avoided any eye contact to instead huff out.

"Uh..”

"He trapped me. His stupid magic botched.” Minghao cut in, puffing his cheeks slightly as he finished, "so now I'm easy prey for dinner.”

"Hey- I offered to heal you.” Wonwoo accused an ever slight scrape of his chair against the floor. This was the third time in 24 hours that his guilt was being swung at. He wasn't taking this game lightly once again. 

"I wouldn't need healing if you hadn't burned me!”

"Again, I offered to make it up to you.”

"Maybe if you weren't so terrible at your job.”

"I have twenty years of training-”

Laughter erupted from the side, Wonwoo and Minghao turning to see why. Chan was bent over, holding his stomach as he gave out the most genuinely, warm laughter. Minghao was a bit confused at this.

"What?” Wonwoo curiously asked. The other shook his head and waved off the question.

"You guys are funny, s'all.” Two teacups appeared before the pair, a small dish with extras clinking against the table's surface as it settled. Being the ever ‘made-myself-at-home' state, fixed up his drink with a bit of milk before taking it warmly. Minghao scrawled at this, being a creature who appreciates the simplicity of things like having tea or coffee black. Perhaps that says something about him.

"I don't know how we're funny but okay," Minghao comments before taking the small cup into his hands and proceeding with a thoughtful sip of the tea. It was soothing, chamomile with a touch of cinnamon for heat, very much needed for the depressing weather outside lately.

"You guys are really stubborn, so that's funny." Chan beams while leaning practically laying onto the table to get closer to him and Wonwoo. Out of impulse, Minghao leaned back into his chair, knocking his head against the back of it. The sound startling Wonwoo into action, reaching over to tenderly hold the rear of Minghao's head. It lasted for a split second but long enough for Wonwoo to send away any residual pain before Minghao could notice. The boy threw a glare at the latter for the assistance, but Wonwoo flashed a brief smile before returning back to his tea.

From across the table, Chan couldn't have glowed any brighter. The room could probably be lit from the boy alone. Lights? Don't need them. Just watching him was making him exhausted, Minghao slouched a bit into the chair and immersed himself into his tea. Keeping his eyes from anyone and on inanimate objects that couldn't like to read into him any further.

"Oh! Hyung how is the shop? Tell Jeonghan hyung he should have invited me the last time he visited you."

"...You can't just purposely wonder in, Chan."

"But Jeonghan does! ALL THE TIME."

"Because he's lost."

"He's always 'lost', he's stuck between hell and the real world!"

"But-" Minghao watches as they roll into an endless circle of an argument that seemed like Chan was losing, yet it kept going on. He's been around Wonwoo for only a few days, yet, it was refreshing to see the witch with such high-energy. A never-ending smile on his face and a stupid nose scrunch when Chan says something absolutely ridiculous. Which was a lot of the time. The kid's tone made it very dismissive somehow.

"Minghao?" Drawn out of his thoughts, gaze refocusing (unfortunately) on Wonwoo, who was looking at him concerned. Though not the voice of the owner that pulled him out.

"Huh?"

Chan had shifted into the chair beside him, having grabbed Minghao's hand at some point, "Come visit more, yeah?" He blinked a few times before slowly nodding.

With a smile, Hao says, "I will."

  
  


Today was unbearably slow, little to no patrons had wandered in, the chores completed before the afternoon and he hadn't worked enough to well, work up an appetite. The smart thing to do would be to further his skills, learn from the books he had yet to touch, grow new greens, something to enrich him. However, Wonwoo opted to seat himself on the one cushion he could place among the bay window's abundant flora. It was like sitting in a forest...as if he didn't live in one already. This just came with the lack of outside-ness.

"Do you ever work?"

"Hm?" Wonwoo turned his head away from watching a deer grazing to spy a human-Minghao standing in the entryway of the storefront and house. The boy was sporting the spare clothes Chan had gifted him from their visit a few days back. The shirt fit better as Chan had adhered more fabric to the already hem, and the pants were just simple joggers. He was also roaming around in human form more than usual, which had to mean something. A small ounce of delight came from the idea Minghao could be warming up to Wonwoo. Very small though.

"You're always sitting around," Minghao remarked, walking further into the store before veering off to the side to play with a hanging plant.

"Not always." Wonwoo frowned.

"I just caught you at the wrong time?" Brows rose, Minghao gives Wonwoo the most amused expression he had seen since the other's been hanging about the shop. "You know, you should read those books Jeonghan brought the other day. You could use stability training." Wonwoo deadpanned at the offhand compliment.

"I'll train when I don't have a mooching guest." He turns his attention back outside. Tree leaves were blowing gently in the wind, the rustling sound painted in his ears despite not being outside. He could go outside-

" _Mooching?_ "

Oh, here we go.

"I've helped you with the cleaning! I even started to help water the dumb plants you think you need to talk to instead of people!" Minghao began to list off as if the tasks were so life-changing. And honestly, his help was very welcomed. It offered Wonwoo a chance to get caught up with everything so he _could_ train. Something he hadn’t done in ages. Minghao puffed his cheeks out, hands fisting at his side. Clearly not having anything Wonwoo was dishing.

"Don't sound so jealous~" Wonwoo sang, not moving to face the other still. "I'd talk to you more if you weren't so mean."

"I'm not mean."

"You don't say very nice things." This time, he brought his arm up to rest his thigh, resting his cheek into his palm as he grinned at Minghao. The latter's stare hardened at this. Like usual, an endless game of arguing sparked out the stubbornness they both shared. Though Wonwoo was more passive than anything, and that's what frustrated him the most.

"Whatever." Hao retreated to the back, careful to not knock over another planter. The last fight induced rampage he had de-potted one of Wonwoo's most long-lived primrose that was gifted to him by a critical friend. (Chan had shared that when Minghao had spoken to him the next day in a fury of frustration when Wonwoo gave him the cold shoulder.)

Shrugging, Wonwoo remained at the window for a few more minutes until his legs began to ache from being folded up. He jumped up from the spot, raising his arms to stretch the stiff out before shuffling over to his little counter to collect one of the books from Jeonghan's stack he hadn't relocated yet.

"Let's get started then." Wonwoo hummed to himself. The witch rolled up the material of his sweater and smiled. It was a nice change to have someone's encouragement to better himself, even if it was backhanded.

  
  


Something about the warm weather returning back after the period of cold, breezy goodness made Wonwoo want to not even open his shop. He had learned a sprinkler spell to outfit the garden with to help water. One of the more effective skills he's learned recently, much to the haughty chuckle Minghao gave every time he passed through.

The witch was sprawled over a different book, reading on about more advanced herbs he hadn't collected yet. Maybe when a cold spell returned, he could venture out for them. Perhaps he would ask Minghao to join him- huh?

Wrinkling his nose, Wonwoo straight up. An unknown taste developing on his tongue from the thought alone. _Weird_. In that second, the shop door creaked open. A tiny chime signalling an arrival as well. His eyes skirted to the guest. Curly brown mop long enough to cover his eyes, box-like smile and gentle wave presenting itself. Unconsciously a smile grew onto Wonwoo's lips.

"Hansol!" The witch rose from his stool, moving swiftly to envelop the other into a big hug. From the back, Minghao peeked his head through the door with curious eyes.

"What can I help with?" He asked after letting up the interaction, however, still keeping his hands rooted to the other's shoulders. A kind of comfort to have a caring, familiar spirit near. Full offence to Minghao who was squinting at the pair and Wonwoo's relaxed body language.

They fell into a natural flow, both walking around the room as Wonwoo gave out suggestions, ideas and whatever else to Hansol. A lot more effort put into getting the right help he needed. Minghao was a little perplexed at the energy Wonwoo was exerting versus the patrons who would get half that with a stupid amount of patience. Hansol was receptive to the suggestions but would fire back 'well maybe something else?'

Dinner time had come around when Minghao fully emerged into the shop, "Are you going to eat today or never?" He commented arms crossed at his chest. Hansol and Wonwoo both rose their heads to peer at Minghao, who grew suddenly flustered at the attention.

"Oh. Sorry, Minghao.”

"Wait wait wait," Hansol erupted, ten levels louder than he had been at all that visit, "Minghao? Like chipmunk Minghao?" Minghao blinked at the other and then it clicked. The voice was really the only thing coming to him, but it was enough. However, he must have forgotten to react and use his voice like a reasonable being again because Hansol moved on.

"You know Wonwoo hyung?"

"Please don't get him started."

"Huh?" Hansol looked at him, brows furrowed and lips forming a sort of pout that caused Wonwoo to reach out to pinch the other's cheeks.

"His magic is so elementary that I got hurt by his trap." Minghao recited in a new, short version that still came at Wonwoo's magic ability. Being exposed will never be his favourite thing. Hansol let an 'ooh.' Meanwhile, Wonwoo's frown had deepened, bringing him a little satisfaction. Though, one thing Minghao was mystified by was the lack of questions from everyone he's told that too. He would like to know why a white witch harmed something, but maybe that was just him.

"You know Minghao though?" Wonwoo leaned his elbows onto the counter, head tilted to get a better view of Hansol's rather vague expression. Head empty, no thoughts? Mostly. "Sounds unfortunate."

"Hey!"

"Yeah! As a kid though. His mother is a friend of my mother." Hansol chuckled, "Weird, right? Dogs not hunting chipmunks? Domesticity is funny." Wonwoo and Minghao both blinked in time, exchanging a brief glance of confusion before settling back to the other.

"You don't remember me. It's cool. I know where to find you now so we can be mates. Plus you're a friend of Chan's now so." The smile on Hansol's face was that of Chan's. Stupidly young and pure energy. An incredibly endearing gesture that made Minghao's heart soften a little. How does Wonwoo know such a nice as hell kids?

"Anyway! Dinner?"

Wonwoo fell from his palms, catching himself before landing ultimately atop the counter. Creating enough noise for Minghao to shoot his signature glare back at the witch. A sigh of annoyance emitted from him before looking back to Hansol and nodding. In Wonwoo's defence, the rapid change in mood created whiplash that shook him.

"Roasted veggies and rice, if you'd like to stay?" It was odd, Minghao felt a warm trickle down his spine when he vocally invited the other when he was a guest himself. He shrugged it off nonetheless in favour of quickly leaving the pair to finish preparations of the dinner he was suddenly nervous would taste awful.

Hansol and Wonwoo exchanged glances before they shared a smile and followed Minghao's suit.

  
  


The weekend was always a foreign concept to Wonwoo. His shop had its own inner workings aside from the magic he ever put into it to conceal it from those who didn't need to know of it. So even if he wanted to lock the doors, it didn't last as spirits who needed him would find him. Which was why it was weird when he woke up one Saturday to not see a life-force already waiting for his help. He pursed his lips, attempting to sense anything wrong with the spiritual lining between his shop and the world.

Nothing.

Nothing felt out of the ordinary.

From the secondary door leading out to the garden, Minghao entered the room with a queer look focused directly onto Wonwoo. The witch was just standing there, squinting into the air. Though not an uncommon sight since Wonwoo often forgot he needed glasses to see. 

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself," Minghao remarked, setting down a watering can by the door. The clank of metal sounded as empty as Wonwoo's mind apparently because it didn't even startle the witch. Creeping closer, Minghao poked at the other's head and then neck. No reaction.

"Wonwoo? Are you alri-"

"I think I've lost my magic." Minghao's brow rose, his eyes squinting out of confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Have any spirits come in at all since you've been up?"

Minghao contemplated this, he hadn't sensed anyone now that he realizes. That is really weird.

"It's broken. My magic is broken."

"Your magic has always been broke." Minghao reminded, pointing at the burn scar peeking out from under the collar of his shirt. At this point, Wonwoo was fully facing him, a contorted look of hurt and confusion. It was cute if he must say. The witch rested his hand on the junction of Minghao's shoulder, an action that startled him a little but he let be, as the other's thumb gently rubbed against the tail end of the mark.

Wonwoo's eyes were hyper-focused on the mark while Minghao was just searching for what was up with the other. Usually, he'd be self-conscious of something touching him so intimately, it was frightening. Just as frightening as detached the witch was from his usual personality. He'd been hanging around for almost two weeks, yet, this was a first.

"Last night you mentioned venturing out for new seedlings. This sounds like a good opportunity to do that, hm?" Minghao suggested in an attempt to get Wonwoo's mind off his empty shop. He isn't a scholar in magical knowledge, but if Minghao were to guess, the shop probably sensed Wonwoo was working too much, so he needed a break. He'd read that in one of Wonwoo's beginner-esque books one day.

"Uh-" The weird daze having broken, his hand quickly retracting from Minghao's body, "Sure. Let's get ready?" He added, gesturing back to the 'house.' Minghao chuckled at the innocence in the witch's tone and action. A small nod of his head followed before grabbing Wonwoo's arm and tugging him along.

Never had he rode on a broom. In fact, the concept of it was unbelievable, nor was he fond of heights. So when Wonwoo finally emerged from the back of the shop with the object in question in his hand, Minghao visibly stiffened. It must have been enough to inch Wonwoo out of his funk because the male did do nothing but poke fun at Minghao, who was too scared out of his wits to fight back.

When their feet touched the ground, Minghao's instincts went straight to shifting back to his chipmunk self. Curling up was the best thing he could do at that moment.

"Sorry if that really overwhelmed you." The witch had knelt down before the small ball of fur, stroking the mammal with his index finger until he felt safer.

'It's fine.'

"Just tell me when you're ready." He plopped onto the ground, taking the chipmunk into his palm and setting him onto his thigh, tucked halfway under Wonwoo's coat. The air was a lot cooler here, prickling with cold and a humid mist that danced around. Like the forest he lived in, the grass was as green and lush. That gave a sort of comfort to this little quest.

Minghao crawled out sometime later, burrowing under his pile of clothes before shifting back. The scene was messy, Hao's shirt and coat being the only items touching him. Out of privacy, Wonwoo always gave him his space, choosing to observe the landscape. When he got readjusted, Minghao stood over the witch and poked his head.

"Lead the way magic man." A gentle smile on his lips as Wonwoo looked up at him. The man mirrored him.

The crunch under their boots was comfortable through the walk. Words weren't really exchanged as they both had their own muses occupying their thoughts. Wonwoo was content with this over their ridiculous bickering. He was satisfied with this refreshing change. Minghao just liked the new environment, different flora and fauna greeted his eyes with each turn of his head.

Plus he did get to dig around dirt a little here and there.

"Let's go left." Wonwoo broke the silence as he gestured in the direction. A small noise of acknowledgement came before Hao roamed through the grasses. It felt odd to follow instructions when neither of them processes a map of the area. Though if he were to put a finger on it, Wonwoo was using his locator spells bet. 'Lost my magic' his ass.

"How often do you go searching for new plants?" Minghao mused.

"A few times a year."

"That little?"

"I'm always busy and uh, I never really thought about bettering my offerings. Maybe that's why my orders have been minimal." The witch blew out a hefty, weak breath. Minghao's feet stood in place at this, the crunching ceasing and his fists clenching at his sides.

Wonwoo sensed, heard the other's rest and turned around. It felt like Deja Vu almost. Brown eyes were set on him, a glare more intense than before that Wonwoo actually felt a chill seep into his skin. However, this time he didn't feel a fit of heated anger, instead it was searching, calculating something beyond his comprehension.

"Hao?"

"You're ridiculous." A prolonged pause ensued as Wonwoo’s eyes wavered.

"What?"

"You're not allowed to doubt yourself. Only I can do that." Wonwoo blinked at this. Were those words supposed to be endearing? He wasn't quite sure. Being cared for was too foreign, but the look in Minghao's eyes gave off a sort of gentleness, faintly but he just wasn't sure.

"O..kay." The witch thought twice, reluctantly turning back to continue their quest. A bit after, he heard the familiar sound of Minghao's boots behind him. The weird moment hovered over them like the loaming fog as they kept walking through the brush. An occasional word exchanged, mainly to keep them on track and so that they could return home sooner than later. Admittedly, Wonwoo wasn't fond of the change in their little bubble. It was suffocating how he could feel the chipmunk's aura stretch so far to touch him, how he could feel the intensity of his eyes on his back.

He hated it.

"Isn't this the tree?" Minghao called out oddly far away. Wonwoo momentarily paused, looking around for the other only to come to the conclusion he was indeed not there. When had the other turned off course? How hadn't he noticed the lack of footsteps? He really wasn't in the mood to have to babysit the other now. He rushed to find where the other's voice came from, climbing through brush and over fallen trees did he finally spot the familiar back of Minghao. And then his eyes looked beyond the other's silhouette.

Much to his delight, it was the tree.

Hidden among the fog, an enormous tree emitting a soft, teal glow off its leaves. The earlier tension slowly dissolved off Wonwoo's bones as he got closer to the unbelievably large trunk of the tree. It refreshed his senses, enhanced them even when his ears picked up on a faint hum coming from the flora.

"Why this tree?" Minghao questioned, coming up beside Wonwoo. This was an entirely new experience for him, from the tree to venturing to a whole other world it felt like. Having lent little to no time venturing outside their forest.

"Can't you feel it?" Minghao leaned forward slightly to get a better view of Wonwoo. Was the witch nuts? When Wonwoo got no response, he shook impatiently, shook his head. 

"Close your eyes and let your senses overtake you." Was the following piece of information. It seemed easy enough, a little odd coming from Wonwoo. But Minghao did as he was told despite how a little voice said that was dangerous. Straighten his posture and let his eyes flutter closed as he breathed out.

At first, Minghao could hear only his own breathing and the thoughts sprinting through his head. An occasional leaf rustle and shift from Wonwoo beside him would interrupt that. But as the seconds went by, a very soft humming rang through his ears. Maybe singing if he wanted to get specific. Gradually causing the grey noise of his thoughts to dissipate, to be replaced by melodic singing. Altogether did the residual aches in his leg, the chafing of healing scabs, and the tension in his bones, wash away. His skin felt foreign like it wasn't his own, but then a warmth enveloped him, a familiar embrace that he undoubtedly missed with age, it felt like his once again.

And just as gradual as the warmth came, a gentle breeze blew it away.

Bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes, Minghao could feel a sob rake through his body. Dropping down to a squat, he let whatever that warmth brought dig its way back out. And as the tears bled through the sleeves of his shirt, a hand gently ran through his damp hair. He wanted to swat it away, tell the person he was fine, but he couldn't. His voice was lost amongst the emotion streaming through him at an overwhelming rate.

In fact, the gesture was much needed.

Even more, the person whose company he needed most.

The sun had long faded when they returned home. A comforting silence had resettled in its slot between Minghao and Wonwoo. The one they were familiar with before their journey. Every now and then Wonwoo would look back, grin and make sure Minghao was doing okay.

After Minghao had stopped his depressing fit, Wonwoo had cast a spell to collect the essence of the tree to take back. Some convoluted plan to transfer it to one of the trees back home so it could grow and give others the experience it did them. When he had said that, there was a fond, gentle smile on his lips as his eyes stayed on the tree's umbrella. Minghao had just numbly nodded, keeping his hand fisted in the material of Wonwoo's pants. His strength wiped clean, and all he wanted now was to go home and sleep away the nightmare that episode was.

Now curled up in a thick blanket and eerie silence, Minghao blankly stared at the bottle of essence that glowed as teal as its origin that is displayed on the low table. He wasn't sure if he was afraid or happy about that tree and its powers. What it made him realize about himself. Wonwoo had said it's a tree that gives comfort from its glow and when you let it, a hypnotic hum takes over your senses and eases your spirit.

When Wonwoo said 'let your senses overtake you' he should have turned and run. Stupid witches and their vague messaging.

"You know," Minghao shifted his gaze to the opposing chair where Wonwoo had also been silently seated. A cup of tea was in his hands, probably cold. "Strong reactions like that usually come with baggage. Otherwise, the tree wouldn't have felt needed to force you through that sort of closure." Closure, he supposes that could be what it's called. Honestly, he didn't want to confront the bull by its horns a second time that day.

"It's been almost a month since you got hurt and you'd always use the excuse you're easy prey for not leaving. You've properly healed enough to avoid danger over a week ago, but you're still here. Still lingering around-"

"Chipmunks value their bonds more than anything else," Minghao mumbled, drawing his legs up to hug them underneath the blanket. "What of it?" He didn't need a lecture about his species, it was already so old and so used against him. He was very aware of what he was doing.

Wonwoo smiles into his cup, taking a long sip before speaking, "Nothing." And he meant it, Minghao knew that yet a bubble of irritation crawled out of his throat.

"Is this your way of telling me to get out?" He was never one to beat around the bush. The witch set the china onto the table before them. Stretching his limbs as he got up and standing before the blanket ball that was Minghao. He squatted down enough to meet Minghao's eye level, his eyes searching through the hazel-flecks until he was satisfied. And not breaking the contact, Wonwoo softly petted the other's hair. 

"You're more than welcomed here, Hao."

  
  


They had been daft to the after-effects of being out the previous day, through various climates and endless walking that Wonwoo forgot they were still beings with immune systems. And while it was easy to solve such a conundrum with his attributes, it took time to heal for something like this. He just wished that Minghao understood that and would cease his never-ending whines and complains that Wonwoo was terrible at healing. It was getting terribly old. 

Massaging his forehead, Wonwoo finalized the tea he made for them both. A minimal task before he returned to orders he had acquired over the few days. Work never rested, and that applied to Wonwoo as well. He placed the chinaware onto the low table where Minghao was still curled up from the previous night, except animal form. Thankfully this time silent as the other was passed out in a low-energy nap. A hidden blessing. With that handled, he trailed back to the shop, his own cup in hand.

"Ah, there you are!” A soft but confident voice alarmed Wonwoo he had a guest. The other, a witch cloaked in silk and ash grey hair, faced Wonwoo with an air of regal. Whoever this was, was clearly distinguished somewhere. But he didn't quite understand why they were in the middle of his shop. The witch didn't appear to be lost, in fact, he looked like he was looking precisely for Wonwoo.

"Can I help you?”

"It's to my understanding that you have the essence of a Lullabee?” Wonwoo stiffened at that. It had maybe only 12 hours since he owned the essence. "Considering your body language, I'll assume that as a ‘yes'.”

"Why are you looking for it?” He cautiously asked.

"My familiar met a tragic event the other day and has been restless since. I'll pay an arm and a leg if I have to, to make him feel better.”

Oh.

Well, that changed everything. Wonwoo nodded before shuffling over to the counter, gesturing for the other to follow. They talked for a bit, mainly so Wonwoo could feel comfortable assisting the other and to honestly say between having just got the essence, resting from a cold. The process to ‘grow' the Lullabee has not yet started to begin offering it. The witch, Seungcheol, possessed mainly divination abilities, which kind of explained how he knew too much, too quickly. It caused Wonwoo to be a little uneasy but anyone who completed a familiar contract was someone to admire. 

With the bottle in hand and Seungcheol following beside him, they ventured out to the garden. His plan had involved locating the proper tree for the essence, but that was a little less thought out than the rest of his plan. And due to the nature of this request, Wonwoo had to concoct a Plan B. Now while he was 99.9% sure it wouldn't fail, Wonwoo was just hoping he wouldn't burden Seungcheol. 

They came upon one of the oak trees where Wonwoo snapped one its branches off. He made a mental note to provide some additional care to it later. Turning to face the other, Wonwoo asked the other witch to hold it. He pulled the cork out and with a small motion of his hand, guided a few drops onto the branch. That only left the hard part, which was forcing the flora to accept the new attribute and conforming.

Closing his eyes, Wonwoo began to mumble the spell, keeping his hands well over the branch to help ease its pain. A weird concept, but the limb still contained some life to it after being broken from its origin. As the second piled up, the minuscule whimpers of pain gradually became nonexistent as sprouts grew through the branch. The rough texture of the wood slowly alters its pattern to that of the essence's origin. Teal leaves bloomed in full as the spell got muted out by the ever hypnotic melody of the Lullabee tree. Meaning that the process was rounding to the end, and the overall structure was at complete. No more pain could be felt through his hands as the ability of the Lullabee fully invaded his magic and signaled that his work was done. With a surprised smile, Wonwoo opened his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in the whole time.

"Oh my god, you did it!" Seungcheol examined suddenly, causing Wonwoo to momentarily break the cycle with a chuckle. "You're unbelievable, Wonwoo. Thank you so much. I-" With his eyes refocusing in front of him, Wonwoo could only smile at the other's excitement.

"Anything to help." 

"Amazing," Seungcheol whispered, gazing at the reformed branch. Before the witch could get too far with, Wonwoo whispered a quick protection charm onto the object and then shooed the witch away. His familiar probably missed him. The same familiar that Seungcheol wanted so desperately to help quickly.

"I'll bring your payment as soon as possible." The witch said as he tucked the branch into his cloak, summoning his broom from where he left it previously. Wonwoo dismissively waved off the comment, telling the other that 'your familiar's happiness is repayment enough.' And with that, he watched as Seungcheol zoomed off into the sky in a flurry. A still present smile on his lips before. 

Once out of sight, Wonwoo mapped out his course to return to work and drink his mostly cold tea but stopped when his eyes spotted a small mammal atop the planter box nearest him. It didn't take a genius to know that Minghao was smiling at him, smiling so proud. Praise emitting off the mammal. Something that Wonwoo had never acclimated to, having been a witch who worked alone, lived alone without so much as another being encouraging him through his craft. Warmth flourished its way up to his neck as he bowed his head, reaching a hand up to rub at his nape. If he learned anything over the last month, it was getting accustomed to that burning gaze of Minghao's. However, none of that matched this, there is so much admiration that it was suffocating.

'You did well.'

"Thank you."

'You did amazing.'

"I did what I needed too."

'Wonwoo.'

"Hm?"

'You're an amazing witch. Don't forget that.'

Wonwoo stared in shock at the words Minghao spoke. A first since he has known the chipmunk. So much that words couldn't be formed in response. The pair just stared at one another one, sharing a moment that couldn't be explained with simple words. Something rooted itself into his gut and Wonwoo, being ever curious, decided to let it stay there. Opting to squat down and extending his hand out for the mammal to leap onto his palm. It did just that.

"Are you feeling better?" Wonwoo inquired, leading them both back inside.

'A lot.'

"Good."

'You should rest. That spell probably took a lot of magic, and you're sick.'

"I need to finish up Seungcheol's order."

'No. You need rest, Wonwoo.'

"I can't fall behind-"

'You'll fall behind if you fall even sicker.'

"I cannot, not, work. You know that."

'Yes, you can! If you let your body grow weak from exhaustion, your shop will fade, and your magic will die along with you.' That caused Wonwoo to freeze in his path. How Minghao knew all of that, he could only guess but hearing it aloud. It rang loudly in his ears and barreled straight into his better conscious. 

'Everything you've worked hard for, your plants, your growing magic. That hope and relief Seungcheol has is because of your hard work and love for what you do. You aren't invincible, Wonwoo. You're living too. And if you let your work overtake your health, you won't be able to keep seeing all the good you're doing.'

'And I won't be able to see you achieve that if you let yourself die from over-exhaustion.'

Oh.

"Aren't you being a touch dramatic?" He mumbled, placing Minghao back onto the couch. Plopping himself down after.

'I'm realistic.' Wonwoo chuckled knowing very well that he was right. While it sounded extreme, it could very well happen especially with how Wonwoo had been lately. He would never admit to it, but his persistence did seem unhealthy and unlike him. Ever since Minghao appeared with his overbearing sense of "honesty" that compulsory reminded him he wasn't an all-powerful white witch, he wouldn't be working so hard now. Granted it took a few weeks to kick him into gear.

"If I admit you're right, will you drop the topic?"

'Only if you swear to turn around and go take a long-deserved nap.'

"How will you be sure I actually do it?"

'I think you've forgotten. I may not weld a lot of magic myself, but I still have magic, I can sense things too.' Ah. He had forgotten that. While Minghao is still considered a magical being, he is simply a lost spirit with limited access to their own magic. That's how familiars form after all. They're mostly lost animal spirits that when they create a contract with a witch, their magical ability is tapped into and shared between the two.

‘Please?' Minghao pleads, one tiny paw resting on Wonwoo's thigh. The request was too earnest for even Minghao that Wonwoo could only imagine what the other was feeling to ask. Wonwoo's health wasn't in terrible shape. Sure his magic played a big part in that, but he still had enough energy to walk them back inside and have this so-called silly argument with Minghao. But still. It hurt him to have to hear the unhappiness in Minghao's voice.

Letting out a sigh, he resigned, "Fine.”

‘Thank you, Wonwoo.'

  
  


The worst about being Wonwoo was that when he was sick, it stuck around no matter how much rest and tea he poured into his body. Cursed, he was cursed to be sick until the end of his lifetime.

"Stop being a big baby." Minghao swatted the back of Wonwoo's head as he passed by the witch. He had been amidst a round of whining to Jeonghan, who doted on the witch-like a mother. A much needed, gentler approach than Minghao and Wonwoo was happy Jeonghan had stopped by for his supply of warding amulets. However, the spirit would still support the 'tough love' antics since 'you're not a little kid anymore, you should know better at your age.' The pair were justly unfair with their ganging upon him.

"Stop rubbing in your perfect health then," Wonwoo commented, making sure the other caught his exaggerated eye roll. In the same moment, he noticed Minghao kindly flipped him off before returning to compiling all the withering stems and flowers to be hung for dying later. He was at least thankful for all the extra help the boy was doing around the shop and with minimal complaining. Considerably shocking due to complaining being Minghao's favourite pastime if Wonwoo were to say.

"It would probably help if you actually rested and didn't use magic while in this pathetic state," Jeonghan spoke up, staring intently at the swirling liquid in his cup. Avoiding Wonwoo's eyes altogether, quite suspicious for the other. "Or you could find yourself a familiar." Ah, there he went again. Familiar 'hunting' wasn't an ideal topic for Wonwoo, due to being mediocre at his craft (which wasn't true anymore) and the thought of making a contract made him feel eternally exhausted (despite that being an opposite effect of the agreement.) 

"Is it a crime to be familiar-less? Can't I just harness my strength on my own?" Wonwoo pouted up at the elder, earning him a snort from Jeonghan. Rude.

"No, and I suppose you can. Why are you against having a familiar?" The spirit inquired, resting his chin into his palm. Leaning a little too close in Wonwoo's little bubble but waved it off. Jeonghan was known for being too friendly/intruding.

"The idea wears me out." Minghao coughs into his sleeve, 'lazy' followed by another cough. A very Him thing to do. From across Wonwoo, a gentle chuckle comes from Jeonghan. Accompanied by a quick pat to the witch's hair, slim fingers combing through the strands. "Hey- Not lazy. Just simple." 

With a motion of his hand, Wonwoo possessed one of the vines beside the chipmunk's head and very, very gently snapped at the boy's head. His own way of being snarky back. 

"Ow- Wonwoo!" The male spun around, glaring dangers into Wonwoo's soul before marching over to smack the witch once more. "Keep it up, and I'll let your plants die."

"Okok I'll stop." Sitting up, the witch swept the strands of hair he had messed up back into place, letting his hand linger a little too long, which earned him a shove from Minghao. As well as 'do it right, idiot' before he held his hand over the irritated spot on Minghao's head, dissolving the low-key pain as his apology gift. Though he hoped it would be enough for the other to go back to tending to the plants until Wonwoo finished his business with Jeonghan. The time had begun to collect without him knowing. He slides his stool backwards, offering his hand to the spirit to lead him to the door. 

"Be frugal with training. And get too much rest, got it?" Jeonghan pointed a stern finger at Wonwoo who nodded, putting on his most sincere grin to help get across he would try his best. Self-care was going to be tough, but Minghao would definitely make sure it happened, gentle prodding or full-force.

Amulet in hand and a to-go bottle of moon lustre in the other's hand, Wonwoo silently greeted Jeonghan back to his in-between world. Per usual after the spirit left, Wonwoo always felt a sense of contentment that came with serving the other. He wasn't sure if that's just one of Jeonghan's abilities or something else, like a genuine friendship. Putting a finger on it certainly was challenging. Though not against the idea since the idea of friendship was warming up to him. No thanks to Hansol, Chan and Minghao. The company was filling a void in nicely.

"I think it's your turn to make lunch." A soft voice filled Wonwoo's ear followed by an uninvited pressure to his back and arms loosely draping his shoulders. "Or at least give me a menu."

"When did you get so touchy?" Wonwoo pointed out. Unmoving from not wanting to lose the warmth Minghao gave off. He hadn't realized how cold he was until now.

"When you started to keep petting my head," Minghao remarks, his chin resting in the indent of his elbow. And they stayed like that for who knows how long, Minghao just hugging Wonwoo while the witch hooked his pinkies with Hao's. They probably looked ridiculous, but strangely enough, Wonwoo wouldn't have had it any other way.

"It's a bit weird," Wonwoo mumbles under his breath. A lousy attempt at containing his thoughts from being vocalized words, a rare occurrence that was gradually becoming more than just that. He garnered a more desirable reaction than he thought would, as Minghao softly nuzzled the tip of his nose into the junction of Wonwoo's shoulder and neck. At first, he stiffened from the new affection but relaxed soon enough. 

Inevitably pulling away faster than Wonwoo would have liked, Minghao slaps his arm "So, ideas for lunch?" Not really having formed an appetite, figuring out what they currently had in the kitchen was beyond his current mindset. Though- 

"Skewers and leftover rice." Minghao was handed the spool of string and cutter. Indirectly tasked with the finishing touches for the bundles while Wonwoo went about collecting the same flora. It was the final task in today's list of to-dos. If they got this done, then Minghao could go about nagging Wonwoo to rest the day away. Whether he liked the idea or not, no complaints were exchanged thankfully. 

"You're really boring, you know that?" 

"Not boring, just simple," Wonwoo says. 

"Sounds pretty boring" Wonwoo tosses a bud that fell off at the other's head. "It's true!" Minghao laughs and throws the bud back at him when. It continued on for a while until Minghao finally called 'uncle.' His stomach was audibly growing at this point, causing a faint flush to cross his cheeks when Wonwoo laughed. He placed the bundles back into their original bucket and toed it out of the way. Content with actually finishing the job later, or in the morning. Whichever would happen by his hands first.

An arm loops itself with Wonwoo's and tugs him away from the thoughts about work. Toward the back and into the comfort of his home, the cosiness of his bed. Back pulled to rest against something more substantial than just his pillow. Unexpected security coming from someone he would least expect, their arms circling back around Wonwoo like they had not too long ago. A different kind of intimacy than that time also. What had rooted itself into his stomach, now twisted? 

He tilts his head up, peering questioningly at the other before smiling softly.

"Definitely weird."

Minghao scoffs at the witch and pinches his neck, "Count your blessings I'm doing even this much."

"Hao many blessings would that be?" Wonwoo jokes, letting his smile reach his eyes.

"Disgusting." Minghao says, voice flat, "Absolutely disgusting." He shoves the witch off him, rolling to the side when he frees his legs from underneath Wonwoo in the process. Laughing loudly, Wonwoo lets himself just fall back against the blankets. Pretty damn proud of his joke, too pleased if you were to ask Minghao.

Once his laughter died, and Minghao stopped commenting on how awful of a being Wonwoo was, he shifted to rest his head on the other's thigh. Fingers were found in Wonwoo's hair for the umpteenth time that day, not that he minded, and ran through the strands carefully. He turned his head, pressing his cheek into the Minghao's thigh, as he let his eyes flutter closed. 

"Can I ask something?"

"Of course." Wonwoo yawns.

"Why haven't you contracted? With an animal spirit?" Silence hung over them, Minghao still stroking the witch's hair. An ever slight, fondness in his eyes despite the earnest question. 

"Haven't found the one yet.” And he let it stay at that. Having sensed Wonwoo's breathing evened out, Minghao softly hummed a song. Wonwoo wasn't familiar with but very effortlessly let himself fall into as his world faded black.

When it came to making decisions, Wonwoo wasn't very keen on them being quick and not thoroughly thought out. Unfortunately for him, Minghao's bare existence threw all that criteria and anxiety out the window and was used as fertilizer for the plants. An ironic fate. But as it's been going as of late, he lets it remain as is. So when he woke up and saw that Minghao stayed the whole night, his mind did not do the inner workings of his limbs. His fingers brush lightly against Minghao's skin, noting how, even in his sleep, he held the ability to be a space heater. Slowly they curled around his nape, staying there for his thumb to caress the back of his head.

On an average day, Wonwoo would have answers for his action. Today wasn't a typical day. The knot in his stomach grew, flourishing into a mess he couldn't pin a cause too. Time slowly passed by as he continued to attend the other still deep in his sleep, soft snores mixing into the white noise of the room. An occasional nature sound peeking in through the window, which only seemed to amplify the beauty that was Minghao. Granted he is a chipmunk by nature so woodland sounds just made it more perfect in some weird way only Wonwoo would romanticize.

Slowly stretching out, Minghao groans, "Mm morning?"

"Good morning." Wonwoo greets, not realizing that his hand was still very much touching a now awake Minghao. "Thank you for staying."

Humming, Minghao nuzzles further into the pillow, "Don't mention it." Wonwoo chuckles, nodding his head a bit before pulling himself up to sit. Work still needed to be done, and as much as he wanted to not end whatever this was, it was becoming overwhelming. The witch had some questions, and oddly, the only person he could think of asking them were either Jeonghan or Seungcheol. Chan and Hansol were just too young.

"I'll make breakfast," Wonwoo says, making his way out of the room and not wanting to bother the other's sleep.

Per routine, Wonwoo went out into the garden with only the intentions of watering and aiding some out-of-season so that they didn't exactly die. Very minimal magic was necessary, and if Minghao caught a whiff of him using too much on one thing, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Being almost engulfed in brush brought some kind of home comfort to Wonwoo’s body as his magic tapped into the flora veins. And spending a few hours in it was always a necessity to help clear his thoughts. 

"Wonwoo! Wonwoo?!" A deep voice he hadn't heard for a few days called out from beyond the flora Wonwoo was kind of hiding in. Peeking his head out from over the top, he waved at the person. Seungcheol beamed over in his direction, a cat familiar standing beside him. The cat looked to be content, if not a little antsy as it kept pawing at the end of its witch's cloak. Cute.

"What do I owe this visit?" Wonwoo inquires.

"I owe you for helping Junhui, and I won't take 'no' as an answer." The male says, his voice stern, but a gummy smile widely was seen.

Deciding to be polite, Wonwoo crawled his way out of the brush with a curious eye, "Junhui? Your familiar?" Interest piques his voice. Seungcheol nods proudly and then reaches down to carefully pick up the feline sitting at his feet. An ashy brown cat with hazel eyes, fiery flecks similar to Minghao's visible.

'Nice to meet you, Wonwoo.'

"Same to you, Junhui." Wonwoo smiles, reaching his hand out to gently stroke the cat's head, "I'm happy to see you're better." At the gesture, Junhui’s head rubs against his hand, a small smile evident on the feline's face.

'Thanks to you for that.'

"Let's go inside, and I can make tea for you two?" Wonwoo suggests, motioning the pair to follow without as much as an acceptance or declination. Not that his invitation came with as much as a ‘no’ option.

Wonwoo pours tea into Seungcheol's cup and then places down a small dish of the same for Junhui. It felt a little weird tending to the animal form when Minghao has done nothing but continue to stay in human form as of late. That was also a question he was itching to ask the other. Brushing off that topic, Wonwoo sits across from the other witch and lets the two adjust themselves to his home. This would be the point where small talk was exchanged. Still, Wonwoo was never fond of that and assuming by Seungcheol's lack of assertive manner toward the idea, he wasn't either. So a small, comfortable silence hung over the trio with no pressure. Junhui was probably getting a feel for the atmosphere, making sure everything was safe for his companion as Seungcheol was most likely doing the same. It was a precaution they all did at first.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you and Junhui been together?" Wonwoo decides to ask after ample time. He leans his elbows onto the table and rests his chin into his palms as he waits for the other to answer. Seungcheol visibly startled at the question but eased, a fond smile appearing back onto his features as he glanced down at Junhui. The cat was lounging now, attentive just in case but nonetheless very relaxed.

"We've been partnered for six years. Eight if you count the courting stint we had." Sheepishly Seungcheol ducks his head, almost like he was trying to hide behind his teacup. It was endearingly sweet. 

"Courting stint?" Wonwoo asks further.

Seungcheol nods solemnly, "Yeah. At first, Junhui was a regular visitor of mine. He always requested readings of sorts. Then one day, I asked him if I could court him, not knowing he was an animal spirit." Seungcheol embarrassingly chuckles at that, "Funny but true." Junhui vocally meows, signifying his 'say' in the matter. Guessing that he wasn't as embarrassed as Seungcheol was on the issue.

"At the time, I was afraid he'd oppose the idea, courting, but he was open to it. As I trained more, I realized he wasn't uh a normal being, I suppose."

'He was shocked during one of my visits that he almost blurted out his own reading.'

"No one needs to know that-" Shyly Seungcheol avoided anyone's eyes. 

'It was cute.' Junhui coos, adding a swish of his tail. His witch stared down at him with so much admiration. It reminded him of the other day with Minghao so much that he smiled at the memory.

"Do you mind if I ask another question?" Seungcheol answers a quick 'sure', picking up Junhui once more to place him onto his lap. The cat curls up as if it's his home, a place meant only for him. And according to the hearts in Seungcheol's eyes, it very well was. 

"What drove you two to form a contract? Versus, just, being together?" This time, Seungcheol's expression shifted into a thoughtful one. Reading almost straight into Wonwoo's mind, spotting the confusion and pinpointing the cause of it solely to relate with the new question. An audible 'ah' follows, from both the beings across Wonwoo. The witch simply blinked a few times, perplexed by their reaction. 

“Well, it’s-.” Seungcheol started but quickly stopped, taking another moment to think out his answer just in case.

"You haven't completed one?" Seungcheol carefully asks, hand stroking Junhui's fur. Wonwoo simply shakes his head opting to keep it at that, he already had to explain this to most, and it was getting almost shameful. The other witch noted the behaviour before continuing on, "Familiars aren't easy to come by, as you know. It requires a stable relationship. Some are easier to form, and others require a lot of time. However, the case can also be based on shared emotions, beliefs, magic, or even support. I'm sure you know of a few that can be contained into either or?"

Perking up a little, he recalls at least one, "I do. Oddly, I'm closest to a pair that are both familiars.. They thrive from each others emotions." Straightening up a little, surprise lacing his expression, Seungcheol's mouth gapes after Wonwoo mentions it. He doesn't blame the other, Wonwoo had been the same way when he met Hansol, the unique circumstance in their contract. 

"Oh? That's an extraordinary bond that they have."

"They're unique that's for sure."

"It's a serious commitment, as you know. The relationship isn't give-and-take without any reciprocation. Familiars share their magic, their loyalty, with you in exchange for the loyalty back and healthy life granted they may or may not live as long as you. It depends on the contract, your relationship, how you go about lifetimes. Though, there hasn't been many words on witch deaths lately. Unless they're dark magic welders or do something obviously dangerous-" Seungcheol's explanation trails off, and his hand stalls its mediations. Answering the sudden change, Junhui nudges his head against Seungcheol's arm, following a small lick and purr. Whatever the cause of it potentially had something to do with why he and Seungcheol met, why Junhui had been restless. He could only imagine what trouble they had gotten into.

Stirring out of the moment, Seungcheol peers at Wonwoo and grins, "Why do you ask?" This time it was Wonwoo's turn to shy away. He uncomfortably shifted in his seat, slouching down a little as he played with his fingers. Seungcheol wholesomely laughed, energetic and loud but didn't make Wonwoo feel any worse than he already was.

"I used to want to be a strong witch on my own conditions, my own training, and my own magic." Wonwoo started, "But recently, I've been thinking about something else.." He slowly spoke, his vision fogging over and showing the night before falling asleep with Minghao. Where he confided in his vulnerability with Minghao, who would do anything to hide it along with him but also encourage him. As he came out of it, his gaze refocused on the witch across him, Seungcheol practically beaming out of happiness for Wonwoo. Even though he didn't quite understand why.

"You can be strong on your own, Wonwoo." Seungcheol says softly, reaching over to grasp Wonwoo's hand, "You don't have to be alone during that journey either."

  
  


Contracts, contracts, contracts. That is all that Wonwoo had on his mind since Seungcheol and Junhui left his home and that was DAYS ago. He felt ridiculous. His mind wouldn't focus on training his magic, his magic certainly wasn't cooperating which led to his shop being empty for days on end. Not that he was against that because if anything this strict diet of self-care began to make Wonwoo appreciate the "lazy days." His relationship with sleep was saved. However, his sanity was going to need the same treatment sooner or later.

Minghao hoisted himself onto the counter beside where Wonwoo was preparing dinner. Roasted meat and veggies with cold noodles, nothing terribly special. At least focusing on his task, he couldn't help but feel Minghao staring intently at him. Not a gaze but just, staring. 

"You're making me nervous." Wonwoo states, not letting up from his task.

"You've been weird lately," Minghao responds, "More so than usual."

Ah.

Of course Minghao caught on, why wouldn't he. He was pretty much a Wonwoo whisper at this point of their cohabiting. That fact made it difficult for him to keep the working gears in his head not sound loud, especially because thinking was something that kept Wonwoo even more quiet for a period of time. 

"There's something on my mind and I want to take it seriously."

"And that is?" It's not much of a question. It's more of Minghao asking Wonwoo to let him help him. 

"I- I'm not ready to talk about it."

Minghao frowns, "Was it something Seungcheol said?" The blade slips under Wonwoo's hand, haphazardly falling onto the cutting board. Quickly taking note of any blood loss, he let out a relieved sigh. He lifted his head to face the harshness of Minghao's stare, the search for answers and root of his worries. The fact Wonwoo could have just lost a damn limb the least of it all. Comforting.

"Kind of?" 

"Well, that narrows it down." The gears in Minghao's head turned so loudly, he could hear them sorting through all the possible topics they had gone through. And there weren't many. Which is what scared him most.

"Hao, it's nothing to be worried about." Wonwoo says a little too rough, causing the other to shrink back ever slightly. It wasn't so much of a yell or anger but pure fear. If anything, that visit from Seungcheol told Wonwoo that he was ready to have a "companion" but he was afraid of something else. And Minghao, of all people, couldn't be exposed to that just yet. He needed time to figure it out.

"I see." Minghao drops from the counter and in the next second, was reverted to his chipmunk form. The rodent crawled out the pool of clothes and scurried off. Where? Wonwoo couldn't guess since he remained stuck facing the wall. He certainly fucked that up didn't he? 

"Minghao?" Wonwoo called out, holding the other's plate in his hands. Dinner had been long over, Wonwoo having already eaten (picked at) his food.

"Minghao! Please come eat." Wonwoo pleads this time. He hates the silence, the cold shoulder. A long pause held, only his own breathing in his ears. His locating spell does nothing, meaning that Minghao probably learned at some point to counteract it. When he heard nothing, a resigned sigh left his lips. He had placed the chinaware onto the table and turned to clean up his mess in the kitchen when-

'I'm not hungry.'

Spinning around too quickly, Wonwoo held onto the nearest object for balance, "Hao?"

'I'm going to sleep first.'

"Sleep where?" Another pause.

'Where I always sleep, weirdo.' A relieved smile makes its way to Wonwoo lips, his body relaxing. Meaning he wasn't that mad at him. Thank god. The witch tidied the space before eagerly rushing to his room, out of the norm for even him. More so considering how his previous exchange with Minghao had been. A mere hour had passed and that's all it took to knock some sense into him.

Peeking his head in, he scanned the horizon for a familiar tiny ball of fuzz or a sandy blonde buried under the blankets. Wonwoo's eyes locked onto the noticeable mound under blankets and he let out a breathy chuckle. Not wasting any time, Wonwoo crawled under, enveloping the other into his arms as if it was natural to do and holding the other close. Meeting the same wave, Minghao leans back against Wonwoo's chest as the other nuzzles his nose against his nape.

"I'm sorry." Wonwoo murmurs. 

"Not needed."

"It is."

"It's not."

Out of irritation or pure empathy, Wonwoo allowed himself to stop overthinking for once, pressing a brief yet soft kiss to the chipmunk's neck. Causing Minghao to reflexively tense up, a different level of affection suddenly being introduced to their dynamic. One that Minghao least expected with how dense Wonwoo is. 

Furrowing his brows and shifting so that he could face the witch properly, "What was that?"

"Should I have not done it?" He sheepishly grinned for a moment but dropped it when no reaction came from the other.

Minghao didn't have the exact words to react with, and Wonwoo probably didn't either considering he answered a question with another question. Resulting in just staring at one another, the two soaked in whatever Wonwoo had just caused. 

"Wonwoo-"

"Hao, I have a question- questions for you." 

"I'll think about answering." Wonwoo chuckles, expecting just that. 

"Why haven't you left?"

"Ah," Minghao purses his lips, cheeks puffing a little, "One day, the thought of waking up and not being here felt wrong, as if anywhere else didn't match up."

"Didn't match up?"

Mumbling, Hao stared down at the sheets between them, "I felt like I belonged here." This brought a grin to Wonwoo's lips, his arms bringing the chipmunk closer to him. His head leaning in, another soft kiss pressed to Hao's temple this time.

"I meant what I said before, you're more than welcomed here."

"Ask your next question before I get too bored and fall asleep." Minghao huffed out, visibly becoming flustered the longer the conversation happened. Wonwoo definitely understood that.

"Would you stay forever?" There are virtually only two kinds of reactions Minghao could and would give Wonwoo right now. His signature brow furrow, 'are-you-dumb?-no' written across his face in addition to a shove. OR blink at him repeatedly, stunned but recovers and shys away. The latter is incredibly rare of the two. Very, very rare. So rare that Wonwoo was equally shocked when Minghao's expression blanked completely.

"Wait, let me explain." Wonwoo recovers, "When you asked the other night why I hadn't found a familiar, I said that it was because I hadn't found the one, hadn't formed the right relationship. That was very much true until, uh, recently. So, Seungcheol gave me advice since the actual reason was also because I wanted to be strong on my own, familiars only seemed to be a shortcut, so that's why I held off." Minghao kept his gaze with Wonwoo's, who despite trying his best to, kept averting his eyes out of a mix of fear and timidness. A small inkling of him just wanted the other to show the slightest bit of emotional response so he could shut the hell up.

"Until one day this chipmunk stealthed into my garden, stole my herbs and then got harmed by my unstable magic. At first he was the biggest pain in my ass but over time he seemed to be less angry and more encouraging, inviting, carefree. He slotted into my life and my routines perfectly. I didn't realize until late that while I wanted to grow without assistive magic, I was able to grow in other ways thanks to that chipmunk. He boosted my growth without contributing his own magic." 

"Seungcheol told me that I could achieve my dream on my own terms, yet, I didn't have to be alone on that journey." Wonwoo added, "A familiar could be something else beside what the standard is written in our books, what is passed down to us through our masters. Junhui and Seungcheol showed me that through the little time I've interacted with them. It's taboo to have that kind of relationship with their familiar but-"

A soft pressure against Wonwoo's lips cut his wording off, an action oddly welcomed in this time around. Though in honesty, he wouldn't really know. Letting his eyes close, Wonwoo pressed back and shifted his lips with Minghao's, who without skipping a beat fell into the same rhythm and cradled Wonwoo's jaw as if he's the most delicate thing. They revel together in each other's affections, in the slightest of touches, not giving much mind to whatever nonsense Wonwoo had been uttering or the answers Minghao wanted to give.

Minghao breaks the kiss, tilting his head up to lean their foreheads together. Leaving Wonwoo the window to pepper smaller kisses along Minghao's cheeks, drawing a fit of giggles out of the boy. The sound is so pure and precious to hear, a first for Wonwoo and what he now aims to pull out of the other more often.

"You're still an idiot," He curls into Wonwoo.

"Possibly, but you stayed regardless."

The soft light that poured into the room caught onto the highlight strands of Minghao's hair, a soft halo almost emitting off them as Wonwoo's eyes began to document the smallest details up front. His mind was curious if that was the true color of his hair or just some spell he asked for once upon a time. Though chipmunks naturally had a light brown tint so maybe Wonwoo was making dumb questions.

Minghao fiddles with strings of the hoodie he promptly stole the previous night, having forgotten he ditched his clothes in the kitchen. It's large on him but he pays it no mind since 'it smells like you and it helped calm me down.' When he shared that tidbit with Wonwoo, his heart couldn't have burst with more fondness than it already had in the last 12 hours. The whole picture was blissfully wholesome. And this boy was going to be the death of him. He could already tell.

"How are you feeling today?" Minghao asks, turning his body a bit to face the other. A curiosity in his eyes, probably to coax out any lingering doubts Wonwoo had in his head. 

"Better." A lot better.

"What about your magic?" Wonwoo ponders on this. Being able to tell if your magic was ready for the day versus it being 'gone' was usually an easy task but since the last few days were nothing but a mess of doubts, conflicts, and confusion the line of telling was blurred. Even more so since he was overwhelmed by the new energy he was feeling due to them having decided it was best to finalize the contract in the dead of night after extended cuddling and whining from Wonwoo, who was in no hurry, while Minghao wanted to get to sleep but also didn't want to stall on it. He teased about changing his mind during the fit, as if the words held truth.

Wonwoo was extremely happy.

"Very much there."

Minghao shoves him, "That's not what I meant."

"I feel good, isn't that all matters?" 

"No. You're sharing magic with _me_ and I don't want _you_ to be slacking off with it."

"Were you that tired last night that you forgot the conditions of our contract?" Wonwoo shifts to rest onto his elbows, an amused grin gracing his features, "We aren't sharing magic, Hao. Only when the situation calls for it. I won't take it without your consent." Wonwoo points out haughtily. Minghao glares at him but not without him noticing a pink tint flourishing onto the tips of his ears. Cute.

"Don't say things so weirdly." Minghao mumbles before flopping back against the bed, his eyes slipping shut. 

"How is it weird when it's true?" Amused, Wonwoo prodes the other cheek. 

Prolonging a groan, Minghao throws an arm over his eyes, "Shut up.. Your voice is annoying." 

Wonwoo shifts his body onto one arm, enabling him to lean over and leave a chaste kiss to Minghao's temple. From under him, Minghao hums and reaches his arms above his head, stretching his long limbs before sliding them around Wonwoo's shoulder. He pulls Wonwoo closer, nosing against Wonwoo's before sealing the gap between them. It's slow, languid as he presses his lips fully to Wonwoo as the latter traces the skin of Minghao's hip with the pads of fingertips.. He basks in the sweetness of the kiss and tenderness of Minghao's fingers stroking his hair. 

"Can we stay in bed all day?" Minghao whispers against his lips. The question is a new norm now. Usually the latter would push for them to get the day started, in fact he was usually the one out of bed up and at 'em way before Wonwoo. That isn't to say it is more than welcomed at this moment. 

"I think I can swing that." 

"You better."

"Is that a threat?" He pulls away, a brow rose as he peers down at the latter. 

"Nope." Minghao simply smiles, thumbing at Wonwoo's cheek, "It's a promise." the next moment, Minghao pinches the witch's cheek and tugs it a bit until a whine of pain comes from him. This only unlocked a flurry of whines and complaints from Wonwoo, an obnoxious ear full of unpleasantries to the latter's poor ears. Minghao should have truly known better. Underneath that physique of an ice man, lame jokes and dorky smiles was a true baby. Finally being freed of punishment, Wonwoo soothing rubs his cheek to rid of any lingering pain. 

"Fine, fine." Wonwoo concedes, "How about until Noon? I have to get some orders done. I'm a very busy man." 

"Yeah, busy with me." The undertone of possessiveness in Minghao's voice entertains him, the way he's already laid claim to all of Wonwoo's time and attention. Like he wouldn't get sick of spending every waking moment with just him and only him.

Wonwoo kisses him again, letting it linger until he pulls back. He slumps down beside, an audible thump then the rustle of sheets as Minghao tucks his head into the spot between Wonwoo's arm and his torso as if he belongs there. Arms securing him close against Wonwoo.

"You have me for a lifetime, Hao. We have plenty of time."


End file.
